


All Clear

by wabbitseason



Category: Superman (Fleischer cartoons)
Genre: Community: dcu_freeforall, Gen, Peace Day, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 14, 1945. V-J Day. The war is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I originally came up with this idea for [](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[**dcu_freeforall**](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/)'s "Peace Day" challenge, but my laptop crashed, so I had to wait and finish this later. The term "V-J Day" has been applied to both the date of the initial Japanese surrender (August 14th) and the formal surrender ceremony (September 2nd.) The famous photo of a sailor kissing a nurse in Times Square is from the earlier date. Hence the partial inspiration for the story. Clark's draft status was actually addressed in the February 1942 daily comic strip, which I've borrowed for my universe.

_JAPAN SURRENDERS!_

 _THE WAR'S OVER!_

Every newspaper showed variations on the same jubilant headline. Echoing the ecstatic mood, impromptu celebrations popped up all over town.

"It looks like half the city is down there," Lois Lane leaned out her window for a better look at the massive crowds thronging outside the Daily Planet building. Her fellow reporter Clark Kent joined her at the window, standing by her side. "I thought this day would never come."

Clark slumped against the window, not able to contain his relief. "I know the feeling."

"Here I thought you were our resident optimist," Lois said. "Weren't you always the one telling me not to lose hope?" She added. "Of course you were stuck on the home front while the real men were overseas." That Clark, with all his strength and speed, was declared 4-F because of a mistake on an eye exam, grated on the reporter's nerves. He'd more than compensated by throwing himself into both of his jobs. If he couldn't be over there on the front lines, he could certainly make sure there was a home for the soldiers to come back to.

"I did my part, Lois, just on a different front," Clark said defensively. "I just wish I could have done more."

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark, how much more could you do?" Lois asked. "You filed more stories than anyone here at the Planet... except me." She added as an afterthought. Good old Lois. No matter what, she still considered herself the Planet's star reporter and she intended to stay that way, war or no war. "You have to cut yourself a break once in awhile. You're not Superman. You didn't see him trying to win the war single-handed."

"You think he didn't want to?" Clark asked. More than one editorial had asked that very question. Why hadn't Superman joined the Allied cause? There was no easy answer to that question.

"Of course, he did," Lois scowled. "But he had the common sense to know his limitations. He's only one man, Clark. He can't do it all, no matter how much he'd want to."

Watching the crowds below, Clark said softly. "I imagine he wanted it more than anyone. I imagine this day..."

"Kent! Lane!" Perry White's piercing voice was heard through the city desk. The two reporters pulled away from their window perch. "What are you two doing hanging out that window? I want reactions and photos for the next edition. We don't have time for you two to sightsee."

"Right Chief!" The two of them said in unison.

Without a further word, the two Planet reporters raced downstairs. The war might be over, but there was still a newspaper to publish and stories to file. The larger world might have changed overnight, but in a smaller sense, everything was as it should be.


End file.
